Mute
by ChibiYuuki
Summary: how can two people fall for one girl that doesn't even talk, more like because she can't talk. Desperate they try to find the criminal that caused the lost of her voice, yet she cant help but fall for both of the 2 boys. Rated T for Hidan.
1. Piliot

a/N I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY AS MUCH BECAUSE I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY OTHER FIC Uchiha Saga The Third Uchiha. But I need to first at least the update first chapter before I forget the idea. Also if you are reading the first Uchiha Saga the reason I haven't updated recently is because I'm just writing a bunch of chapters and then I'll update them. So please be patient with Uchiha Saga!

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST YUKI. Full summary: Gaara had few girls that were not interested in him. One girl catches his eye and sai's. She's beuatiful, smart, athleticc, the girl of their only that she's Sauke younger sister. She never talks. What if it's because she can't? Gaara remebers meeting her a long time ago, remembering that she could talk. What happened?

* * *

A raven haired girl walked in the konoha high school hallways to her homeroom. Wearing a striped dark blue and gray cardigan, blue skinny jeans and a blue headband. Her raven hair reaching her hip a side bang covering half of her right eye, her onyx eyes scanning for a certain room. A black book bag around her shoulder, a white binder in her arms. She was too busy scanning around she bumped into a red headed boy.

The boy stood up and helped the raven haired girl up.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked his turquoise eyes looking into her onyx ones.

She just nodded and smiled. She walked away before the boy could ask for her name. He had never seen her around here. Suddenly he heard many footsteps running in his the direction, the girl hadn't gotten too far from him when this happened. Then the hallway filled up with lots of girls, screaming.

"GAARA-KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"GAARA LET ME BEAR YOUR KIDS!"

GAARA-KUN YOU'RE SOOOOOOO COOL!"

The boy named Gaara flinched his pulled the raven haired girl towards him quickly and wrapped his arm around her petite and curvy waist. He made his face cool looking and placed his chin on the raven girl's shoulder. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow until he gave her a look as in saying help me. . She played along. She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked the crowd of screaming girls in an annoyed tone, glaring at them.

They all glared at the raven haired girl and left. Gaara removed his arm around the girls waist.

"Thanks for that., sorry about bumping into you too. I was running away from them and I wasn't watching where I was going." he said

The girl smiled at him and nodded as if saying it's okay. She walked away into one of the classroom. Gaara walked into the same one. He slumped down into one of the seats at a table with a group of his friends.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked a blonde friend

"Oh he's sick and stayed home." the blonde boy replied.

"ah..I see. I'll tell you guys when Sasuke comes back." Gaara mumbled

Kakashi looked up from his book to the raven haired girl and gave her some papers which she put into her book bag. She took out a note pad ad wrote something down giving it to Kakashi. He read and then nodded.

Through out the day Gaara noticed the raven haired girl gave a note to all of the teachers and that she was into all of his classes. He tried talking to her at lunch but he couldn't find her. Gaara couldn't help but notice one thing, that the girl didn't talk, at all.

* * *

Sasuke sat up as his mom checked his temperature.

"It seems that you can go back to school tomorrow. " Mikoto said but stopped when she heard the door open. A raven haired girl walked into Sasuke's room. She gave him a pile of papers. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" he asked

She took out a notepad and wrote down. "Your homework."

Mikoto smiled at the girl. "How was your day?"

The girl smiled and wrote down. "Fine, especially since Sasuke is going to be in all of my classes."

Mikoto gave the girl a concerned look. "Are you sure? If you want we can go back to home schooling."

The girl shook her head and wrote down "It's ok. I'm gonna go do my homework now mom." She walked out of Sasuke's room.

* * *

A/n rate and review and check out my other fics too!


	2. She's what?

A/n if anyone would like a different title name for this fic then feel free to message me about it. Italics means thoughts

"Oi Sasuke's back!" shouted Naruto.

"Baka! You don't need to shout!" Sakura yelled punching him on the head.

Sasuke scanned the room. _Where is she? _Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, knocking him out of his trace.

"What?" he mumble

"Who you looking for teme?"

"hn."

"What do you mean hn-" before naruto could finish Kakashi started class..

* * *

At lunch…

"So I was gonna tell you guys that yesterday this girl helped me get away from my fan girls." said Gaara as he sat down.

"Oh really? What'd she look like?" asked Neji.

"Long raven hair hip length, black eyes, now that I think about it she looked like Sasuke's mom, of a girl version of Sasuke.'' said Gaara.

"That sounds familer.." mutter Sasuke. He turned his head and pointed at the raven haired girl. "You mean her?' he asked as the girl sat down next to him.

Gaara nodded. The raven haired girl smiled at everyone and gave a note to Sasuke.

He sighed. "This is my sister Yuki." he introduced

"Why doesn't she talk?' asked Sakura

Sauke and Yuki's eyes saddened but Yuki's saddened the most. She gave another note to Sasuke and walked away from the table. "She can't…" mumbled Sasuke "She use to ….but she said she saw something and the doctor said it scared her and she lost her voice. It was when she was in sixth grade. She never told us what she saw…then it just disappeared…her voice…we haven't heard it for years….it's all my fault..I'm her older brother…and I let this happen to her…."

"Wait she's a year younger than us?" asked Sai "how's she in all of our classes?"

Sasuke nodded. " she skipped a grade. After it happened mom home schooled her and she wanted to go to public school like me."

Suddenly they heard a shirk. Sasuke looked up to see Karin (one of his fan girls) shoving his sister.

"How dare you spill lunch on my beautiful body!" she yelled

Yuki tried opening her mouth but nothing came out. Karin started pulling on her hair. Sasuke just watched.

"Sasuke! Aren't you going to do something? She's your sister!" yelled Naruto

"Just keep watching' whispered Sasuke. The group watch like Sasuke told them to. A second later they saw Yuki smirk. Quickly Yuki kicked Karin in the smooth sending her flying across the lunch room and into a wall. Everyone's jaw dropped. She walked back to Sasuke like nothing happened.

"It's okay, Itachi's friends thought her martial arts and Shisui taught her too. DOn't underestamate her, she stronger than she looks"

Suddenly Karin pounced on Yuki with a bunch of other crazy fan Yuki to the ground. Sasuke seeing this ran up to them.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?" he hissed giving them his death glare.

"But sasuke-kun she hired people to rape me!" lied Karin

Sasuke help Yuki up finding a bite mark on her arm. "Who did this" he hissed pointing to the bite glared at Karin. Yuki wrote a note and gave it to Sasuke. "on her behalf I won't kill you yet." he held Yuki's hand and sat her down next to him.

Skaura examined the bite. "Dang the bitch can bite."

Yuki felt a sharp pain coming up her arm. Sasuke's eyes widened and he hugged her tighter. Everyone else having no idea about what was going on just watched.

"Yuki bite my hand NOW!' he told her. She shook her head helplessly in his cheat. She lifted her hand up to her mouth and bit down on to it. A minute later Sasuke loosened his grip.

"You okay?" he asked a concerned look on his face.

She nodded and started walking towards the nurse's office.

"What was that all about?" asked Neji

"That always happened whenever she starts fighting. If she strains herself too hard in attempt to talk or fight then that happens…"replied Sasuke.

Yuki came back and gave Sasuke a note after her arm was bandaged. Sasuke couldn't help but laughed. He showed it to everyone else. It said. "That girl dresses like a slut"

A/n rate and review.


	3. Karin's 'hobby'

A/n I'd like to clear out that everyone minus Neji, Tenten, and lee are juniors I high school. Yuki skipped a grade in case I haven't mentioned that. Neji, Tenten, and Lee are seniors, Itachi and the rest of the akatsuki are in college. Shisui graduated.

Yuki and Sasuek walked into their house , greeted by Shisui. Yuki hugged him.

"Chibi-chan!"

She smiled at him. Sasuke looked at Shisui with a 'we have to talk look'. Shisui patted Yuki's back.

"Chibi-chan go do your homework. Shisui-nii has to talk with Sasuke about sex." he joked

Yuki raised an eyebrow and flinched. She hated the subject about sex. She ran upstairs covering her ears. Shiusi chuckled.

"Gets her every time…" he chuckled.

Sasuke slumped down on a couch and motioned his cousin over.

"What'd you wanna talk about Sasuke?"

'…I wanna find..what caused it to happen." Sasuke mumbled. "I think I found people that can help us find the cause…."

Shisui's eyes saddened and he frowned. "Your not blaming yourself for it are you?"

"It is my fault that this happened to her. isn't it?" he looked at his cousin, who for once had a serious face on.

"hey..Yuki wouldn't blame you for it happening." he whispered. "but your right…we should find out what caused her to lose her voice…what she saw….how long has it been?….ah 5 years….5 years she's been like this."

"I'm just curious on what she saw….was it that terrifying? Terrifying enough to make her lose her voice?" muttered Sasuke.

"You guys are about to switch classes again, that means only a few more months in school…We can find out about it in the summer when Itachi's here.'

Sasuke nodded. "I'm gonna go do my homework."

Shisui patted his back as he walked away.

* * *

Sai walked down the hallway until he saw Yuki walking down the hallway. He ran next to her.

"Good morning Yuki."

She nodded at him. He opened the door for her as they walked into P.E.. They parted ways as she walked into the girl's locker room. She came out in black shorts, a green t-shirt, and had put her hair in a ponytail.

Gai blew the whistle and the girls ran around the track. The guys watched as Yuki ran past all of the other girls with ease. Karin attempted to trip Yuki, but Yuki jumped over her foot. Karin tried to push Yuki off the track but Yuki dodged it so Karin fell on the ground. Yuki stopped running and stared at the ugly girl.

"YOU BITCH!" she shirked.

Yuki started running around the track with Karin behind her. Quickly Yuki faced Karin ran the other way and tripped Karin. She ran towards the guys who high fived her.

"nice Yuki-chan!" exclaimed naruto.

She slumped down on a bench and sipped her water bottle as the guys ran.

" geez Yuki your so frickn' fast." panted Temari.

Yuki took out her notepad and showed it to the girls. "my family trained me."

'ohs' filled the group. Yuki sighed and wrote down another note. "Do all of the guys have fan girls or something? When I first met Gaara he was being chased down by buttload of cray fan girls"

Sakura nodded her head. "The slut over there has been obbessed with Sasuke since 7th grade."

"Gaara has fan girls but only one isn't annoying." said Temari.

Yuki wrote in her notepad. "Who's that"

'Oh she the same age as you but she didn't skip a grade." replied Temari

Yuki wrote in her notepad. "Do any of you have fan boys?"

Yeas, yes, and oh god don't remind me's filled the group.

Sakura giggled. "It seems you got yourself some fan boys too Yuki" pointing behind her.

Yuki turned behind her only to see a bunch of drooling weird boys staring at her. She slapped her forehead.

She wrote down another note. "It's okay they're too scared of nii-san to come near me, and if they did my nii-sans would beat them up."

Hinata giggled. "It's like that for me too. Everyone's too scared of Neji."

Yuki giggled but there was no sound. They headed towards the showers. Only to find Karin kissing a picture of Sasuke that was pasted on a mirror. Yuki put a disgusted look on her face, what made it worst was that Karin was naked. Yuki wrote down a note. "MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" They girls walked out of the locker room; dress of course, to tell Sasuke what Karin was doing.

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked

Yuki nodded and wrote down. "It was disgusting……'

Sasuke sighed."I seriously need to get rid of these crazy fan girls…"

"Don't we all?" added Naruto…

Yuki wrote down "I have an idea, but it's risky…"

A/n OMG what is Yuki's plan. Rate and review.


	4. They're dating?

A/n I might not be updating due to school and test and studying, so I'll try as much as I can though.

"But it's very risky towards us, yet it's a win-win plan." she wrote

"Just tell us what it is already, anything to get away from these fan girls." sighed Shikamru

"We could pretend to go out with each other. One it will get rid of your guy's fan girls, two it will get rid of our fan boys." she scribbled.

Sasuke thought about it for a bit."you have a point, it's risky bu it should work." he replied

"here are the parings I thought of; Sasuke+Sakura, Naruto+hinata, Shika+Temari, Neji+tenten, and that's it for now." she wrote

"What about you, Gaara, Ino and Sai?" asked Sakura

"Oh I guess I forgot about that.." she turned to Ino "Who do you want to go with?" she wrote

Ino looked at Gaara and then Sai. "I'll go with Sai." she answered

She scribbled something down. "That leaves me with Gaara-kun."

Sasuke glared at Gaara. "Hey don't try anything funny with her, if you do you won't wake up the next time you sleep."

Gaara nodded and Yuki slapped her forehead. "Nii-san he's not gonna rape me"

Sasuke continued to glare at Gaara. "Fine but does this mean we have to hold hands and stuff/" he asked

Yuki nooded. "We need to make it look like we're going out with each other. Fan boys won't bother us and fan girls won't bother you. So yes you have to hold hands and if we need to than we might have to kiss each other too. In case some people don't believe us." she wrote.

Everyone nodded. "Let's start now." yelled Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke fan girls gasped when they saw him walking with Sakura holding hands.

"BITCH GET OFF OUR SASUKE-KUN!" shouted Karin

Sasuke smirked "You didn't know? Sakura and I are going out." he said

Everyone's jaws dropped. Their eyes widened when they saw other pairs walking in too. Sai and ino, Naruto and hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Yuki and Gaara. All holding hands.

Karin stormed off crossing her arms. Until she bumped into Matsuri. "Don't o over there." she warned her.

Matsuri had a confused look on her face, but she kept walking only to see Gaara holding Yuki's hand.

"Ohayo Gaara-kun.." she whispered

Gaara recognized her. She was one of his fan girls but she wasn't annoying. "Hi.." he muttered. Yuki looked at him with a confused look.

"She's the one Temari talked about' he whispered.

Yuki opened her mouth a bit as if saying 'ohh' Yuki smiled at Matsuri, who smiled back at her. Gaara and Yuki continued to walk on as Matsuri watched. Tear forming in her eyes. She felll on her knees and began sobbing. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up her found that it was Karin.

"Arigatou Senpai." she sniffled.

"No problem.." She whispered before turning around smirking.

_I think I can just use her for my plan…Karin thought.._

A/n rate and review.


	5. Planning on proof

A/n I do not own naruto, just yuki. This chappie contains more Karin BASHING!

"Did you see the look on Karin's face when she saw me and Sasuke holding hands?" laughed Sakura

"But I don't get how it's risky?" asked Naruto.

Yuki wrote down. "Those fan girls are crazy. They'll spread rumors. Seeing Karin she'll some up with a evil plot to hurt Sakura-chan. The fan girls will find a way to hurt us. While the fan boys team up for you guys."

Sasuke thought about it. "Your right…"

"Yuki is right indeed. I think there's only one fan girl we won't have to suspect behind any of these future plans." stated Temari

"Oh? Just who is that?" asked Neji

"Matsuri." replied Temari pointing at the brunette haired girl. "She's one of Gara's fan girls but she's not like all the others."

The group continued to talk not knowing that an annoying ugly fat red head was listening to their whole conversation about fan girls and fanobys.

_This is perfect! Matsuri is now the best target to assist me with my plans to have Sasuke-kun running back to me and leaving the pink haired freak… she thought_

* * *

Karin walked up to Sasuke trying to act sexy but failing. Sasuke scaned the room looking for Sakura.

_Damn it where is she? If she doesn't come I could be raped right now. He thought_

Sasuke kept he face cold and expressionless when Karin walked up to him.

"Sasuke-kun/" she asked her red eyes trying to look cute

"Hn, what do you what?" he looked in a different direction not wanting to blind his eyes.

"Kiss me." she whispered unbuttoning her smutty purple shirt.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura walking towards them. "In your dream."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and held his hand. "What are you doing Karin?"

Karin crossed her arms "None of your business freak. I bet you and Sasuke never even kissed." she snorted

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek. He refused to blush.

Karin snorted. "You call that a kiss? I kiss my grandmother like that!"

Sasuke glared at her. He knew she was just trying to give them a hard time. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Leaving Karin on the verge of having I heart attack.

_That's suppose to be me! Not the pink haired freak." she thought_

Karin stormed off crossing her arms. Sasuke opened his eyes checking if Karin was still there.

He realeased Sakura, who was blushing.

"Sorry but she need proof like what Yuki was talking about. We'll have to warn the others about this." he mumble putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura clung onto his arm as they walked towards the courtyard.

* * *

"For real? We have to kiss now?" asked Naruto

Sasuke nodded. "I don't like the idea of it either" he glared at Gaara "but those fan girls are gonna need proof. " He gave Gaara another glare.

Shikamaru sighed. "tch."

Neji stood up and so did Sasuke. Neji grabbed a fistful of Naruto's shirt while Sasuke did the same to Gaara. Both glaring at their victim.

"If you try anything funny or take advantage of my imouto. I will crack your neck." they hissed in unison.

"Geez you guys are scary." mumbled Naruto

"You don't trust me Sasuke?" asked Gaara who was smirking after Sasuke let go of him. He walked towards Yuki wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "But just in case I say we should always be holding hands or something. In fact I say we even purposely get caught making out. a lot or just kissing. For proof" he finished

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm agreeing with Sabaku." sighed Neji walking towards Tenten.

"Fine" mumbled Sasuke giving Sasuke a glaring at Gaara.

A/n this means more romance in the series! . rate and review.


	6. Creepy teacher

A/n this chappie is a few days later, just so nobody is confused. Italics are thoughts.

Yuki looked at her new schedule. She sighed.

_I liked P.E, I only got it for a week or so. Tch…._

She folded up her schedule and walked into her new class. Greeted by Sasuke and Gaara. Yuki seeing some of Gaara's fan girls in the background, clung onto his arm and glared at the girls. Gaara sighed a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long. I thought they were going to rape me…" he whispered into her ear.

Yuki placed a hand up to her mouth to muffle her soundless giggle. She mouthed the word sorry and took a seat. She froze when she saw the teacher. Sasuke and Gaara noticed this. Yuki tensed up immediately. Her onyx eyes staring at the teacher with fear. He hadn't noticed it though because he was talking to a student teacher.

"Yuki are you okay?" asked a concerned Sasuke

Yuki didn't write anything down. She just stared at her biology teacher.

_Pale white skin…long black hair…… he looks like him…_

Orochimaru clapped his hands together. "Class quiet now." he stared at Ssasuke. "My name is Orochimaru, I'll be your teacher for this last month of school."

Yuki was still trebling. Gaara seeing this, sneakily slipped his hand under the desk and held her hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. He kept his face expressionless.

_What's going on with Yuki? _

Through out the whole class yuki couldn't help but noticed Orochimaur would stare at Sauske from his desk and write down notes. At the end of class when Sasuke and Yuki were going to leave.

"Sasuke? I'd like to talk to you." hissed Orochimaru

Sasuke shrugged and walked back into the classroom. Yuki stood outside of the door waiting for him.

"Are you okay Yuki?" asked Gaara.

She turned to him and started writing down on her notepad. "I don't have a good vibe coming off of the teacher."

Gaara sighed. "Look I know he looks really weird, epically with that tongue of his. But he's a teacher, he won't do anything."

Yuki scribbled another note "just because he's teacher doesn't mean he won't do anything."

Gaara was about to say something but Sasuke came out of the room. "What was that about" asked Gaara

"I have know idea. I mean all he did he touch me a lot and mumble weird things." replied Sasuke

"That's just weird Nii-san. I think it's best if you avoid this 'Orochimaru'." wrote Yuki

"Why?" asked Sasuke

Yuki didn't say anything and walked away. Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"I'll take care of her after all she is my girlfriend."

"Fine, I need to go find Sakura." mumbled Sasuke as he and Gaara parted.

A/n hint hint about something here! Rate and review. I know this chappie is short sorry about that.


	7. You got your proof

A/n Does anyone know how old Shisui is?

Gaara ran after Yuki in the hallway, grabbing her hand.

"Yuki..you seem different today.." wispered Gaara

Yuki looked at him. She pulled her hand out of his and wrote "I'm sorry. I'm making you worry about me…"

Before Gaara could say anything, both of them heard screaming girls and footsteps.

"Oh god it's them!" screamed Gaara. He grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her in a different conner. He shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms to her sides. "Sorry but their gonna need some kind o f proof to stop bothering me." he whispered before smashing his lips onto her. Yuki closed her eye when she heard the foot step coming closer. She did something that shocked her and Gaara. Her Wrapped her legs around his waist moved his arms onto to her waist. Her arms around his neck, her fingers in his messy red hair. Gaara 's brain disconnected with his body like Yuki's had and beg for an entrance, which Yuki gladly welcomed. Their kiss had just became a hot fiery make out session when the fan girls arrived.

"HOW COULD YOU GAARA-KUN?!'

"NOOOOOO!"

Even after the fan girls left, surprisingly they were still kissing. For a few seconds at least. Yuki immediately removed her legs around Gaara's waist and neck. While Gaara backed away blushing.

"Sorry about that." he muttered turning away, still blushing.

Yuki shook her head and then held Gaara's hand . She put he head on his shoulder making him blush even more as they walked towards the courtyard.

* * *

Sasuke scanned the room for Sakura. _damn it where is she?! _Right not Sasuke was running for his life.

He kept running until he saw a blur of pink. _Sakura!_ He stopped and ran towards Sakura. He slowed his pace trying to look cool. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"hey baby." he whispered into her ear before kissing her.

"SASUKE-KUN~ WAIT WHAT? NOOOO!"

'I WAS SUPPOSE TO BEAR YOUR BABY!"

After Sasuke's fan girls left to go do suicide. Sasuke pulled back. "sorry about that…c'mon let's go…"

Sakura still blushing nodded and followed him.

* * *

Naruto ran through the hallways, panting. _Oh god I'm gonna die!!! _he turned back to see if hi s fan girls were still following him

"naruto-kun?!" yell a voice.

Naruto turned to see Hinata but he couldn't stop himself in time and bumped into her. The problem/ Their lips were touch. I you were one of the fan girls watching, Naruto had hinata pinned to the ground and they were kissing.

"nO, NO, NOOOOOOO!"

"I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE NARUTO-KUN'S FIRST!'

Naruto stood up after the fan girls left. "Sorry hina-chan" said naruto scratching the back of his head nervously. Looking down he found out hinata had fainted. Naruto sighed. He picked her up bridal style and headed towards the courtyard.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" cried Sasuke and neji in unison

"What?" asked Gaara.

"EVERYBODY SAYING YOU AND YUKI GOT CAUGHT MAKING OUT!" shouted Sasuke

Gaara shrugged. "Yeah, we did."

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Gaara's shirt "WHAT?"

"Me and Yuki were making out. What's the big deal?" said Gaara "Besides the fan girls needed proof an they kept watching us." He sighed "It couldn't be helped. They wouldn't leave us alone" he lied paritaly

"Fine, I let it go by." Sasuke let go of Gaara's shirt.

"What about you and Sakura? I heard it from the fan girls you guys were kissing" said Gaara a smug look on his face.

Sakura blushed and turned away. Before Sasuke could say anything. Neji was on the verge of killing Naruto.

"THEY SAID YOU HAD HER PINNED TO THE GROUND AND YOU GUYS WERE KISSING!" he shouted

"it was an accident. Like Gaara they need proof." whimpered Naruto.

"ACCIDENT MY ASS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

a/N I KNOW Neji's probably a little OOC but we all know he's protective of hinata. Plus it's just for humor. Rate and review. Also if you haven't done so check out my other fics while you're at it!9i know the kiss sceanes were very bad.


	8. Truth or Dare, Sakura's gift

A/n Sorry for the long wait. I've been focusing on Uchiha Saga mote, but with spring break coming up I'll try to update more. Unless I get stuck on a car trip or at my cousins house.

"So what movie you guys wanna watch?" asked Nartuo looking through hi s bag that he had packed with movies.

"How bout a horror movie" suggested Neji

"horror, horror, ah I got one." replied Naruto pulling out a DVD out of his bag.

Sasuke grabbed the case. "Saw" read Sasuke reading the back. "I guess so. But can we put the case faced down the cover creeps me out."

Naruto searched around on the menu for subtitles.

"Is there way not to go back to the main menu the mask creeps me out." mumbled sasuke.

Naruto smirked and switched the screen to the menu. "You mean this mask?" he asked

Yuki walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn for the guys. She hadn't looked at the screen yet but looked at Sasuke.

"We're watching Saw." replied Sasuke knowing that if his sister could ask she would be asking what they were watching.

Yuki raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen. She tensed up. Gaara and Sai noticed this and had a concerned look on their faces.

"Yuki are you okay?" asked Gaara. he stood up and walked towards the uchiha girl.

Yuki just stared at the screen, she tried to look away but she couldn't, she was filled with fear. Yuki fell down, if it weren't for Gaara who caught her she would have hit her head.

_Flashback_

_She saw a white mask with red swirls on it and it had blood spats on it. She saw a awfully pale boney hand pick up the fallen mask._

_Flashback end_

Shisui came in saw the main menu. "Sasuke turn it off NOW." commanded Shisui he walked up to Yuki. "chibi-chan calm down, remember today you guys have to go to Sakura-san's house today." he shook her gently.

Yuki didn't kow why but she just started crying. Gaara hugged her to his chest, his chin on her head. _What's going on with Yuki…_

* * *

After Yuki had stopped crying Shisui had drove them to sakura's house. Before Sasuke stood up from his seat while everyone else had left the car. Shisui placed his hand on his shoulder. "Be careful on what you do when your near Yuki. That Saw movie scared her for some reason."

Sasuke nodded "I know now."

"Hey let's play truth or dare!" suggested Ino

"Sure I guess, anyone not want to play?" asked Sakura

Gaara looked away. Some of the other guys ignored the question.

"I'll play." replied Hinata standing up

Neji and Naruto stood up. "In that case I might as well join." mumbled Naruto

"I'll go!" shouted Tenten

'Temari was already standing along with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Yuki you gonna play?" asked Naruto

This question made Sai and Gaara stand up a bit. Yuki nodded and stood up, making Sai and Gaara to do the same.

"Sakura can go first since it's her birthday."

Sakura took to bottle and spun it in the center of their little circle. It landed on Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun truth or dare?"

"Dare" Sasuke replied instantly.

Sakura thought about it for a bit. "I dare you to kiss Naruto!"

Sasuke and Naruto cringed. Sasuke sighed and was actually about to kiss Naruto until Yuki stoppeed him. She scrbbled something on her notepad and gave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked." Your right, I don't know why I never thought of this." Sasuke kissed his index finger and place it on Naruto's cheek. "There." he replied.

Sakura's jaw fell. "Fine I guess it counts."

Sasuke spun the bottle, landing on Neji. "Truth or Dare Hyuga ?" asked sasuke smirking

"Dare." replied Neji

"Geez what's with you guys and dare?" mumbled Ino "Why can't you just pick truth?"

Neji and Sasuke ignored the comment.

"I dare you, Neji hyuga, to let to girls play with your hair." he smirked

Neji's face became horrified. Yuki patted his back and gave him a note. "It's okay I won't play with your hair and Temari-san probably won't ethier. Maybe Hina-chan won't so that would leave only 3 girls."

Neji sighedd. "Hurry up and get it over with."

Three of the girls squealed like Yuki thought. Within a few minutes Neji had 2 ponytails like Tsunade and butterfly clips in his hair. Yuki being the kind hearted Uchiha she is, decided to 'play' with Neji hair. Instead she tied his hair back into it's usual style and removed the butterfly clips.

"Thanks Yuki." mumbled Neji "It counts because she is a girl and she did play with my hair so yeah take that Uchiha."

Sasuke growled a bit. Neji spun the bottle, landing on ino. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." replied Ino think that neji had nothing against her.

" Do you think you have sexual feeling for any of the girls in this room?"

Ino blushed. "What the hell neji and no I'm 100% sure." Ino pushed the question aside and spun the bottle. The bottle landing on Tenten. "Truth or dare?"

"truth." answered Tenten

"Why is your hair always in panda buns?" Ino asked

"I don't know, I guess it get it out of my eyes." replied Tenten spinning the bottle while everyone raised an eyebrow. Landing on Yuki. "Truth or dare?

Yuki wrote down dare. Sasuke couldn't help but be a bit worried for her after the whole Saw accident.

"I dare you to sit in Gaara's lap for the rest of the party!" exclaimed Tenten

Yuki just shrugged at the dare and sat in Gaara's lap. Causing Gaara to blush a bit. Yuki spun the bottle, landing on Sasuke. She looked at him.

He sighed. "Dare."

Yuki scribbled on her notepad and gave it to Sasuke .

"What the hell?"

Yuki just smiled and nodded. Sasuke sighed again and sat in front of Sakura and kissed her on the lips. Naruto counted 30 seconds.

Yuki clapped her hands. She gave Sakura a note. "Happy Birthday Sakura. Sasuke's kiss was my birthday gift!"

A/n I have to focus on Uchiha Saga. So I might make polls and stuff to give me time for Mute meanwhile you can read Uchiha Saga. Happy birthday to Sakura! Again sorry for the long wait! rate and review.


	9. My fault, A mother's memory

A/n I'm waiting for ideas for Uchiha Saga I'll work a bit more on Mute until something comes to mind or someone reviews and request for something to happen.

"Yuki-chan! Can you come help me with dinner?" cried Mikoto "I need you to cut some tomatoes." she instructed once she saw Yuki walk ino the kitchen

Yuki nodded and immediately began cutting tomatoes into thin strips. They works in silence for a while. Mikoto remembered the days where all Yuki could do was talk and talk, but now she couldn't say a word. It felt like forever since the last time Yuki had called her ka-san or mommy, now all she could do was write it out. How all of the uchihas missed Yuki's voice. She remember that day when Yuki came home, before she lost her voice. Before Yuki had gone mute.

* * *

"_Ka-san can me and nii-san go outside to play hide and seek?" a about 11 to 10 year old Yuki asked._

_Mikoto looked out the window, it was getting dark. "It's getting dark Yuki. It's almost 9:00"_

"_But I don't have school tomorrow." Yuki simply said and gave her mom puppy eyes._

_Mikoto sighed. "Fine but Itachi and Shisui have to come with you." _

"_Thanks mommy!" Yuki cried hugging her mom before running to the door where the 3 Uchiha boys waited for her._

_Mikoto couldn't help but smile when she looked out the window. Sasuke covering his eyes and counting, while Yuki, Itachi, and Shisui scattered. She took one last glance to make sure the 4 were still in her sight before continuing to wash the dishes._

* * *

_About an hour later._

_Mikoto looked out the window and frowned when she looked at the cloak. It was almost 11:00 but the 4 hadn't come back yet. She couldn't see any of them either. She turned to her husband who also had a concerned look on his face._

"_Do you think they're okay?" she asked_

"_Don't worry the kids are with Shisui and Itachi. The two won't let anything happen to the 2 younger ones." he replied even though he was even more worried than Mikoto._

_Fungaku crossed his arms and stood in front of the door expecting the kids to come in. Mikoto looked out the window again and saw the kid's silhouettes._

"_Fugaku! They're back!" Mikoto exclaimed until she only 3 kids running._

_The kids barged into the house. Fugaku had prepared a scolding for them until he saw Yuki. Yuki was a mess, her hair was all messy, she even had some cuts on her arms and knees, and her was unconscious being held by Shisui._

"_What in the world happened." he asked_

_Shisui panted. "Not now we need to get Yuki to a hospital!" shouted Shisui showing that Yuki blood on her head that covered Shisui's hand._

_Mikoto and Fungaku's eyes widened. Immediately Fugaku grabbed his car keys and directed everyone into the car. _

_Mikoto held Yuki's head on her lap. She didn't care if blood was getting all over her clothes. She just wanted her daugther to be safe._

_The Uchiha family waited for Yuki to wake up. Bandages around her head. Mikoto sat at her bedside holding her small hand. Suddenly Mikoto felt the small hand in her tighten the grip and Yuki's onyx eye's fluttered open._

"_Yuki-chan! You're okay." she cried _

_Yuki stared at her mom. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. Yuki touched her troat and opened her mouth again but nothing came out. Mikoto looked at Fugaku._

"_Itachi go get a doctor." commanded Fugaku in a concerned tone._

_Itachi nodded and sprinted out of the room looking for the closest doctor. _

"_Say aw" said Tsunade_

_Yuki just opened her mouth as nothing came out. Tsunade made a hm sound. She motioned the Uchiha family outside of the room to her office minus Sasuke and Yuki. Sasuke looked at Yuki real quick._

"_I'm going to go see what they're talking about'_

_Yuki tried grabbing his shirt to stop him but Sasuke had already ran out of the room._

_Sasuke pressed his ear against the door to Tsunade's office._

"_I'm sorry but it seems that for a strange reason your daughter cannot talk anymore. " said Tsunade_

"_How could this even happen?" asked Itachi_

"_Well it could because of the injury on her head, it seems that it hit something like a rock or wall. Or maybe she saw something shocking or freighting." replied Tsunade she stood up and opened her door causing Sasuke to fall down. She smirked "listening into adult talk now squirt?"_

"_yes …but I was just curious." mumble Sasuke he looked at the doctor "Will Yuki be able to talk again?" he asked biting hi slip_

_Tsunade thought about it "It possible she might not ever talk again." she replied "But there's a chance she might be able to talk again. It's up to fate." replied Tsunade before leaving the room._

* * *

_A few days later…_

"_Yuki-chan, I'll home school you for a while ok?" she said_

_Yuki raised an eyebrow at her mom. She took out a blue notepad Shisui had given her. "Why"_

_Mikoto paused. "It's just for a few years, you can go back to public school around 10__th__ or 11__th__ grade." she replied_

_Yuki nodded._

* * *

During dinner Mikoto couldn't help but take a glance at Shiusi and Sasuke. She knew both of them blamed themselves for Yuki going mute. But she blamed herself more, always thinking it was her fault that Yuki was mute. For letting her go outside. Mikoto sighed and began cleaning up the plates.

* * *

Shisui went up to Itachi's old room and began write notes. "Yuki sees saw mask and get scared." he wrote down along with some other notes. Yuki was never really that scare of anything before. Shisui bit his pencil. He remembered Sasuke saying that Yuki acted strangely when she saw the biology teacher. He wrote that down. He closed his note book and sat down on 'his' bed .

* * *

Sasuke stared out his window looking at the spot where they use to play hide-and-seek. Where Yuki had gone mute. He crossed his arms think about that day. _She might not be able to talk again, but there's a chance she will. It's up to fate. _The words echoed in his head.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he finished his homework. College made him so busy. He turned off his lamp and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't help but think about his sister. He paused in rubbing his eyes. _Yuki…_

* * *

Mikoto sat on her bed in her nightgown, hugging her knees to her chest as she heard the sound of Fugaku taking a shower. Her eyes filled with tears, thinking about Yuki. How she longed to hear her voice. Suddenly she heard Fugaku getting out of the shower and wiped her tears away. She uickly laid down placing her head on her pillow pretending to have been sleeping the whole time. She felt Fugaku sitting on the bed and felt him kiss her cheek before lying down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

_It's all my fault…It's all my fault Yuki is mute. all 4 Uchihas thought in unison._

A/n I'd like to clear out the things Shisui, Itachi Sasuke, and Mikoto were doing were suppose to be about the same time, just so it's like they all had that thought. Mikoto when she was 'sleeping', Sasuke when he was staring at the window, Shisui when he was sitting on his bed, Itachi when he was rubbing his eyes. Just clearing that out because when I had a friend read this she got confused. So as I said earlier I'll be working on Mute until I get an idea for Uchiha saga. If you'd like to help with that you can message me with idea if you are also a Uchiha Saga reader. Rate and review.


	10. Found something and spring break begins!

A/n It's spring break! Finally! Time to write like crazy.

Yuki sat on the couch watching the news, bouncing up and down. Shisui smiled behind the newspaper he was reading, being able to feel Yuki jumping because he was sitting right next to her. Yuki ran to the door when she heard the door knob turn and the door open..

"Long time no see imouto.' said Itachi ruffling her hair as she hugged him

"No hug for us?" asked a voice

Yuki's eyes perked up as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, hidan, and Kakazu walked in. She hugged all 7 of the college boys.

Deidara ruffled her hair. "that's better Chibi-chan."

Shisui walked in with his arms cross. "That's my nickname for Chibi-chan." he said pointing at himself

"It's my nickname for Chibi-chan not you." snapped Deidara

Itachi and Yuki watched as the 2 bicker. "They do this all the time." sighed ItachiThe rest of their little group gathered in the living room. "oh where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked

Yuki took out her notepad. "He's in his room changing for school"

Itachi walked up upstairs and barged into Sasuke's room.

"What do you want? I have to get to school." asked Sasuke in a annoyed tone knowing it was his brother without even looking

"Fine I'll just talk to you after you get back from school." Itachi mumbled "Take care of Yuki." Itachi said before closing the door.

* * *

Orochimaru stared at Sasuke from his desk, something Yuki noticed. She passed Sasuke a note, but did it so it looked like her hand wasn't moving. Sasuke noticed this and pretended to be finishing his work, reading the note .

"He's staring at you " he read . Sasuke pretended to be stretching to look up and see Orochimaru indeed staring at him. Luckily for Sasuke the bell rung before Orochimaru could get another good look at him.

"Have a great spring break!" Orochimaru hissed waving dreamily at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room mumbling "Creepy teacher.."

"Oh? What creepy teacher is it?" asked Itachi who just happened to be in Sasuke's room. "In fact that's what I was going to talk to you a about before school."

Sasuke sighed "biology teacher Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? That name sounds familiar"

"Anyway can you go now? This is my room after all."

Itachi sighed and walked out of the room. "how nice of you to treat your brother this way when he comes to visit you."

* * *

Itachi walked down to his room finding Shisui writing notes.

"Still trying to figure it out huh?" Itachi asked leaning against the wall , shutting the door.

"yeah, and I think I found a connection." Shisui motioned Itachi over. "After many years of 'reading a newspaper or since it's just you, after many years even before Yuki was mute. I have been taking notes when watching the news. I found this." Itachi looked a his cousin's notebook.

"I don't get it, what does it have to do with this guy?". asked Itachi

"Don't you see Itachi? This guy is a serial killer, rapist, and child abuser." He pointed to one of his notes. "Even though we don't know his name, I have I feeling he has something to do with Yuki's voice." he flipped a page. "Notice the timeline, his crimes stop during the school year, but the begin again after the school year is over, and again during spring break, and then end again during the school year."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Yuki and Sasuke are just starting spring break…that means the criminal will start again."

Shisui nodded. "That's why I have a feeling he has something to do with Yuki."

"But Yuki became mute during the school year." Itachi said

"Correction, Yuki became mute on the last day of school." corrected Shisui sticking up his index finger.

Itachi sighed "This is really complicated…Yuki going mute. The whole 'case' as you like to call it."

Shisui leaned back on his chair and put his feet on Itachi's desk. "Hey I didn't become a cop for nothing."

Itachi hit Shisui's feet of his desk. "Get your feet off my desk and get out of my room." Itachi mumble pointed to the door.

Shisui sighed and walked out of the room. But he couldn't help but notice Yuki's door open. He knocked gently.

"Chibi-chan?" he walked in a bit. Only to find a sleeping Yuki. He walked over to her and tucked her in. Kissed her forehead before he left too.

* * *

A/n not much Yuki in this chapter, but more Itachi! Spring break is finally here for me!. Rate and review. I'll take suggestions for Mute and Uchiha Saga!


	11. Beach

A/n so I got stuck at my cousins house and I can't update like crazy as planned. All because my cousins have something against anime.

* * *

Yuki yawned as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, making herself a cup of ramen until…

"OGADY BOOGADY BOO!" yelled Shisui from behind Yuki making her jump.

Yuki turned around and took out her notebook. "Do you need to do that every once in a while?"

But Shisui was too busy laughing to notice the note. His face was turning red and he pounded his fist on the kitchen counter. Itachi and Sasuke came down.

"What happened here?" asked Itachi raising an eyebrow

"He did it again didn't he?" sighed Sasuke

Yuki sulked and nodded.

* * *

The 4 Uchihas sat eating breakfast quietly.

"Sooooo you guys wanna go anywhere?" asked Shisui breaking the awkward silence "I could drive you two." he looked at Yuki and then at Sasuke ignoring Itachi for the moment.

Yuki scribbled on her notepad. "Nah, Sasuke and I are going to the beach with some kids from school. Shisui you don't need to give us a ride. Neji is gonna pick us up. You can just relax."

Shisui nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

Yuki waved to Shisui and Itachi before getting into Neji's car along with Sasuke. Yuki sat in the back with Hinata while Sasuke sat in the front with Neji.

"Uchiha…" mumbled Neji

"Hyuga. " muttered Sasuke

Yuki and Hinata looked at each other. Yuki gave Neji and Sasuke a note. "You guys are so boring. Anyway Neji can you hurry up, I need to get in the cool water before we all start sweating like pigs and get it all over your car."

Neji immediately hurried to the beach as reading the note. Sasuke smirked at this. "You know you could just turn on the air conditioning."

Neji did so but in a about 10 of going pass the speed limit, they were greeted by the rest of their little group.

"teme what took you guys so long?!" shouted Naruto even thought Sasuke was right next to him.

"Hey it was Neji's fault. He was the one driving after all." replied Sasuke coolly.

As Yuki walked by them to get to the locker room she hit them both on the head. Sasuke and Naruto rubbed their heads as they walked off with everyone else to change. (A/n um I'm a bit lazy but everyone is wearing what they were wearing in the Naruto shippuden ending my answer.)

Sasuke came out with black sunglasses and blue swimming trunks. Not a surprise. Yuki however was in a blue bikini top but wearing white short shorts. Showing every curve and revealing her big chest that Gaara had never noticed before. Sai however had noticed this a long time ago. Gaara quickly covered his nose when he saw some blood coming out.

"Shit." he mumbled under his breathe.

"Imouto are you sure about wearing that? You're attracting fan boys." mumbled Sasuke

Yuki took out her notepad and gave Sasuke a note before putting her hands on her hips. "What about you? Your fan girls are right behind you stalking us and you're giving them nose bleeds. That's why we made the plan isn't it? Even though it's spring break we still have to follow the plan." Yuki walked over to Gaara and clung onto his arm, which made his fan girls leave for the moment. Everyone else mimicked Yuki. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist, Naruto's arm around hinata's shoulders while neji glared at him.

"Can we go swimming now?" Ino complained. Yuki who too wanted to go to the beach dragged Gaara when she saw he wasn't going to move.

"Where are we going Yuki?" he asked as the girl dragged him into the water.

She gave him a smile before splashing him playfully. Gaara's mouth twitched upward a bit before splashing her back. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Shisui and Itachi watched every news channel. Finding that their timeline was true. The crimes had started again just like they had guessed.

"See that skill Itachi? That's my Uchiha brain. " said Shisui leaning back putting his feet on the coffee table.

Itachi just continued to flip through channels with the news on. " I guess it's a good thing Yuki is gone right now."

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with my Uchiha brain?"

"If Yuki were here, she would know we're trying to solve her 'case' , knowing her she would try to stop us."

Shisui nodded. " I agree with you weasel."

Itachi glared at his cousin. "I told you not to call me that."

* * *

Yuki and Gaara ran to the rest of their group. Soaking wet.

"What the hell were you guys doing? You're soaking wet." asked Sasuke

Yuki grabbed her notepad that was buried in the sand. "Splash wars. Why are your arms all red?"

Sasuke looked at his red forearms. He shrugged. "Probably from volleyball. "

Yuki gave her brother a smile before dragging Gaara into a hidden part of the beach.

"What are we doing here?" asked Gaara.

Yuki starting writing in her notepad ad Gaara read over her shoulder. "The whole time Sasuke was watching us from the corner of his eye I could feel it.""

Gaara mouthed the word 'oh' . He was about to move away but his eyes stayed on Yuki's chest. Yuki turned her head but stopped when her nose touched with Gaara's. She blushed, but didn't move her head.

Gaara could smell her water lily and cherry blossom scent. Yuki's wet hip length raven hair blew with the gentle wind. The gap between them slowly began to close. Their lips were inches apart -

A/n My first cliff hanger. We'll leave it like that for a day or so meanwhile I'll write when I can. Rate and review


	12. Help

A/n So I tried giving people a chance to suggest something for Uchiha saga. I don't think it's working though because nobody is suggesting anything, well except one person so far. Anyway back to Mute.

Quick recap

Gaara could smell Yuki's water lily and cherry blossom scent. Yuki's wet hip length raven hair blew with the gentle wind. The gap between them slowly began to close. Their lips were inches apart -

Until a huge waves hit their faces. Yuki turned away blushing. She put her hand against her heart.

_It's beating so quickly…calm down Yuki , calm down…_

Gaara shook his wet hair. _So close…_

"Imouto!" yelled Sasuke who had just came Yuki turned to see her overprotective brother. "We should start leaving the waves are getting higher and higher as we speak" he dragged her away from Gaara

_I already knew the waves were getting higher…Yuki thought to herself._

* * *

"Hey you two finally came back home." cheered Shisui he was about to ruffle Yuki's hair until he saw her raven hair was soaking wet. "Chibi-chan what happened?" he asked

"She was sitting on shore but then a huge wave hit her, got her soaking wet, and then Neji was momentarily mad at her for getting his car wet." replied Sasuke who was taking his sandals off.

Yuki ran upstairs to her room. Itachi quick grabbed Sasuke. "Sasuke, we found something. We need your help." he whispered

Shisui nodded and showed Sasuke his notebook. "Notice the timeline of the criminal's crimes During summer, spring break and the last day f school."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yuki went mute on the last day of school."

Itachi and Shisui nodded. " Luckily only 4 crimes have happened, you're lucky today's the last day of spring break."

"Well we weren't doing anything for the last few days and Yuki said we should go do something worthwhile " replied Sasuke

Itachi blinked. "Anyway, do you think you could get a group of friends to help Shisui with this?" he asked

"What about you?" Sasuke asked back.

"I have to go to back to campus. Just get a group of friends to help you with this." whispered Itachi "Also you might want to find some people to distract Yuki. You should know by now if she found out, she'd beg us to stop."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll bring some friends home after school." Sasuke starte dup the stairs. "Wait what are we gonna tell mom when a bunc of my friends come to our house all the time?" he asked

Shisui thought about it a bit. "A big project." he grinned wih his 'brillent' idea.

"Shisui , imouto is in all of my classes she would know that we're lying." Sasuke said

Shisui frowned. "Sasuke just tell Mikoto-san it's a project and tell Yuki a different lie." He made a tsking sound. "After many years of babysitting you kids you haven't learned anything from me."

"That's because the last time you lied to Yuki and ka-san the beat you to the pulp! Or at least Yuki did." Sasuke shouted from his room.

Itachi chuckled. "Too bad I wasn't here to see it." He turned around to see Shisui in the corner of the room sulking and mumbling to himself. "Was it really that bad?" asked Itachi raising an eyebrow.

A/n I know it's short, so please don't complain about it. You can say it's short but please don't complain. It might be a while for me to update for Mute because it's time to focus on Uchiha saga again. Rate and review.


	13. Date and group

A/n Sorry for the very long update, I got really caught up with Uchiha saga.

* * *

Yuki walked out of her 6th hour to her locker. Turning around to see everyone in a group with Sasuke.. She raised an eyebrow and wrote a note. "What are you guys doing?"

Sasuke panicked just a bit but calmed down when he remembered what Shisui told him. "Hn..They're gonna be coming over to our house for the next few days, some hang out time.." he replied

Yuki mouth the word oh. But when she was about to get into the van Sasuke had borrowed , he pulled her back. "Um Gaara said he wanted to take you somewhere." he said rather quickly.

Yuki raised her eyebrow again. But shrugged and walked over to Gaara who had been pushed out of the van.. Yuki wave to everyone as the van drove past them, shrinking the farther it got. She turned and looked at Gaara who paused. "Um..I want to take you to-' he tried to think of away from the Uchiha residence. "I meant , I want to take you out for a date." he paused realizing what he said could get him kill if Sasuke were here. It was the first thing that popped up in his head. He saw a light tint of pink on Yuki flawless cheeks.

He led her to his car and drove her off to the park that was far from the Uchiha residence.

* * *

Shisui cleared his throat. "Um so I'd like to thank you for helping with this…um, " he chuckled nervously. "So many little kids.."

Sasuke sighed. "Shisui just tell us what we can do to help.." Sasuke said impatiently. "I just want Yuki to have her voice back, and I'll kill that bastard that caused this all." He gritted his teeth.

Shisui put a serious face on. A somewhat rare face. "First we have to check the area where we found Yuki, assumingly she couldn't have gotten far from where he was." He looked at the group. "Um. You guys go in groups of three and go check certain parts of the area." he showed everyone the area and gave each group a small portion of the land before searching.

* * *

Gaara sat down and motion Yuki over. "Yuki is it ok if I ask you some yes or no questions?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?' he asked nervously.

A light tint of pink appeared on Yuki's cheeks but she nodded yes.

Gaara paused. "Do I know the person?" he asked

Yuki paused but nodded.

"Neji?"

Yuki put a digusted look on her face and shook her head quickly.

"Shikamaru?'

Again Yuki acted grossed out.

"Kiba?'

She shook her head.

"..Shino?' he asked

She shook her head.

Kankuro?" he asked though on the inside he was praying that Yuki would shake her head. Which she did.

"Sai?"

Yuki shook her head no.

Gaara thought about it. "Who could it be then?" he asked himself out load. Little did he know Yuki was staring at him lovingly. Yuki let out a muted sighed.

* * *

A/n It's short I know but at least I updated. Rate and review


	14. Clues kind of

A/n Silly Gaara..Tricks are for Asians. Just kidding … just a joke between my buddies. Anyway back to the story! Sorry for the long wait by the way. Got caught up with Uchiha Saga.

* * *

Yuki let out a muted sigh as Gaara continuously asked her people that she liked but getting not even close. _Baka. How could he not realize it? Unless he doesn't return my feelings…_ Yuki shook her head as Gaara said another name. _This is gonna take awhile…_

* * *

Sasuke walked through the bushes trying to remember where he had found Yuki. Sakura and Shisui trailing him. He closed his eyes and tried to seeing from his eyes years ago.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke ducked the tree branch and continued in the woods. "Imouto? Where are you?" he asked out load. It was getting past their curfew and he couldn't find Yuki. He knew that whenever Yuki thought it was near curfew she was come out of her hiding spot but she didn't today. Which made Sasuke worry. "Imouto-" he paused when he felt something at his feet. He looked down and screamed at what he saw. Yuki was bleeding, with cuts on her knees her dress was dirty, her hair was messy , her head was bleeding and what scared him even more was the fact that Yuki was uncurious. He bent down immediately. "Imouto! Yuki!' he shook her but when he tried to put her up he saw that the back of her dress was ripped and she was bleeding behind her head too. Blood was all over the rock Yuki's head was on. He started to panic. "NII-SAN! SHISUI!" he yelled hoping they would come, he didn't know what to do. He held Yuki close to him. He waved franticly when he could see Itachi's and Shisui's silhouettes . Shisui gasped._

"_what happened here?" he asked bending down to pick up Yuki_

_Sasuke had tears forming in his eyes. "I don't know, I was looking for her and I found imouto like this!" Tears streaked his face. "I didn't know what to do but call for help.!" he started to sob._

_Itachi swung Sasuke over his shoulder. "Don't cry Sasuke, right now we need to get Yuki to a hospital!"_

_Flashback end._

Suddenly Sasuke stopped when he feet something at his feet. His heart skipped a beat. He looked down and he heard Sakura scream. Sakura put her hand to her mouth, using her free hand to point at what she saw. Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura's finger and his eyes widened. Some blood was still on the rock , from years ago. Shisui went towards the rock. "c'mon if we found Yuki here, she couldn't have gotten far before she fell." Shisui said walking north of the rock.

* * *

Yuki had gotten tired of Gaara not getting it right. She started to walk to Gaara's car but he stopped her.

"I'm not done yet." he said thiking of an excuse

Yuki gave Gaara a note before putting her hands on her hips. "You're such a bad guesser. Besides I wanna go home.'

Gaara panicked a bit. " No! You can't go home." he shouted

Yuki raised an eyebrow. Gaara gulped. "You just can't go home yet. It's important. I want to..I want to …spend so more time with you. Especially since Sasuke's not here to be watching us like a hawk." he said

Yuki blushed a bit but Gaara hadn't noticed it. Yuki nodded and sat back down next to Gaara. Gaara seeing as how Yuki looked at him, tried to think of a way to give the others more time. 'Um..So who is it? I give up." he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

A light tint of pink came on Yuki's cheeks. She smiled at him and gave him another note. "You'll find out sooner of later"

Gaara sighed. "Be that way. I'll find out who it is." he mumbled leaning against the bench.

Yuki couldn't help but smile. _Sure you will Gaara..You'll find out soon. She thought_

* * *

A/n just who is Yuki's crush? it's kinda obvious but sadly the person she likes just can't get a clue. Just how many more clues and Sasuke and the gang find before Yuki comes back? Next chapter should be up soon. Also If you're a USTTU reader as well I recommend you check out the poll I put up. Anyway please rate and review.


	15. String

A/n I feel very connected to Yuki.. Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Yuki watched as the sun began to set and sighed. She couldn't help but wonder if Gaara was this clueless. Yuki scooted towards Gaara and gave him a note. "It's getting late Gaara, can we go home now?"

Gaara thought about it. "I don't think we can go home yet, Yuki..' he said. She sighed, Gaara noticed that she was shivering a bit. Eh took of his (yes he was wearing one) and put it around her shoulders. " You're shivering, your brother would kill me if you got sick.' he said

Yuki blushed a bit, she couldn't help but continue to shiver, she chose a bad day to wear shorts and a tank top. While she just didn't know they would be staying gout this late. Gaara yet again noticed she was shivering and hugged her. "Better?" he asked

Yuki's onyx eyes widened but she rested her head on Gaara's shoulder, his arm her waist. She blushed when she felt Gaara's lips touch hers briefly. The two continued to watch the sun set slowly.

* * *

Sasuke ran after Shisui but stopped when something caught his eye. An abandoned warehouse. "Shisui!" Sasuke motioned him over along with Sakura. Sakura gulped nervously but followed the two Uchiha boys into the warehouse. The wooden door creaked when Shisui opened it, Sakura let out a small squeak and jumped into Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun.' she mumbled but realized that Sasuke didn't move. He was just staring at the room. Sasuke ignored Sakura and walked towards the door, he knelt down and noticed there was a strand of blue string

"Shisui! This matches the shade of blue Yuki was wearing doesn't it?" Sasuke yanked string off the nail that the string was attached to. "I think this is enough for today Shisui. It's getting late and Yuki will probably want to come home right now." Shisui nodded and the three walked back to the Uchiha home.

* * *

Yuki nudged Gaara and gave him a note. "It's 9 right now can we go home?"

Gaara thought about it. "Yeah c'mon I'll bring you home." He didn't really want to move neither did Yuki but after she went mute she was scared of staying out late. Gaara lead Yuki to his car. "They should be done by now.' he thought out load. He would have calmly sighed but he remembered Yuki was right next to him. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "uh, it's nothing Yuki just think about something." he said nervously

Yuki shrugged and lean back in her seat as Gaara drove her home.

* * *

A/n It's short I know, I'm very sorry for the really long wait. I got caught up in Uchiha Saga, that I forgot to update fro Mute. I'll try not to do that again. Also if you haven't checked out the Uchiha Saga, check it out. USTTU first though. Anyway rate and review please.


	16. Webcam

A/n Before I update for USLOL, I need to plan something out so, for now I'll update for Mute. Important announcement at the end too.

* * *

Shisui looked at the thin blue string in front of him. "It's been 5 years, after Yuki went mute, why would a string from her dress still be there, after all those years?" Shisui thought aloud.

"Maybe it's a trap?" Itachi suggested. "Or maybe it somehow managed to stay attached on to the nail or whatever you guys found it on."

Shisui turned to his cousin. "If it did manage to stay where it was for …I can't remember how many years…then don't you think that whoever made Yuki mute would have noticed it?"

Itachi thought about it for a bit. "Good point, now that I think about…on the same day Yuki became mute…didn't the girl in our neighborhood die/? I remember seeing on it on the news, when we were at the hospital, I bet it was that murderer guy. They said her body was found near that warehouse…"

Shisui yawned, "We'll talk more about it tomorrow okay? Sasuke already went to sleep anyway, I might as well do the same."

Itachi nodded, "Night Shisui."

"Night weasel." Shisui waved to Itachi.

Itachi glared at him, "I thought I told you not to-" Shisui turned off the computer.

He jumped into his bed and stared the ceiling, smiling. "That's what I like about talking to Itachi through webcam."

* * *

_Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi and Yuki walked out into the backyard. "So what are the boundaries going to be, ne nii-san?" he asked Itachi_

_"From the house to that tree." Itachi pointed to the closest tree, which was about a few feet away from them."_

_"That wouldn't be fun though!" Yuki pouted. "Farther boundary!" _

_"What about to that warehouse from the house?" Sasuke suggested._

_Itachi was about to say something but Shisui interrupted him. "Okay then, but then you Sasuke, have to be it."_

_Sasuke frown but agreed and turned his back, began counting. He could here the other three run in different directions. He started laughing, a memory of Yuki wearing a dress, something Mikoto had dressed her up in for the last day of school. Once he finished counted he ran , searching for the three._

Suddenly, everything became a nightmare, pictures of Yuki's bloody body on the rock flashed in his head and then Sasuke woke up. He panted and ran his hand through his raven hair. "It's all my fault.." he whispered to himself and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

A/n Short I know, however the important announcement is that due to a review, I will be changing the first 2 chapters. If you do not agree with this decision and are curious why, you may go and find that review that has made me make this decision. Anyway, so the next chapter won't be up but the first two chapters should be changed maybe. I'll tell you guys when I have changed it. Please rate and review.


	17. Notice

A/n So glad I could update kind of soon.

* * *

"Teme what's with the bags under your eyes? You seem tired." Naruto looked at his best friend , Sasuke had bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't combed.

Yuk gave Naruto a note, "I have no idea, I think he was up all night doing something too. He left the house even when ka-chan told him to com his hair. What did you guys do last night?"

Naruto became a little nervous, "Oh we hung out.." he replied

Yuki raised an eyebrow but pushed it aside, everyone else seemed tired too. Everyone answered with a "WE just hung out, nothing else" or something along the lines of that, Tenten's answer was the one that made her suspicious though…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yuki smiled when she saw her fellow tomboy. However Tenten was slouching down the hall, her hair not as neat as usual. Yuki poked Tenten, causing her to jump._

"_Oh! Hi Yuki!' Tenten said without a smile, like Sasuke Tenten had bags under her eyes. Yuki gave Tenten a already prepared note, asking what they did last night, and Tenten froze, she would have stayed that way if Yuki hadn't poked her again. "I swear to god we were just hanging out nothing else!" Tenten shouted before running away, waving her arms everywhere._

_End Flashback_

Even Sasuke and Neji freaked out a little when she asked them. Yuki sighed and decided to just put the whole thought deep in the back of her head.

* * *

After school Yuki was about to walk into the van Sasuke had rented but her pulled her out, "Uhh Sai said he needed to talk to you!" Sasuke quickly ran into the passenger seat before Yuki could do anything. Driving away quickly, Yuki raised an eyebrow when she realized Sai was still in the van, Sasuke must have realized it too because the car stopped driving and Sai was kicked out of the car landing on his back. Yuki's onyx eyes widened and she ran towards Sai. Sai groaned, not only was he tired but now his back hurts too.

"I'm okay Yuki, Don't worry.." he muttered as Yuki helped him up. He paused and saw a concerned look on Yuki's face. "I find this a bit funny." Yuki raised an eyebrow, "I use to think you hated me but you actually care for me huh?" Sai smirked

Yuki blinked but smiled at Sai, and gave him a note. "I admit I never really liked you because you kept making weird perverted jokes but you're okay right now, besides, nii-san just threw you out of the car for an unknown reason."

* * *

Sasuke sighed and slumped in his seat. "Just one night and look at us, we're a mess."

"Yuki noticed it, not a good thing." Naruto added

Sasuke turn to the back seat where Naruto was sitting, "Who wouldn't?" and then he turned around and slumped back in his seat.

"Well at least we found some clues right?" Naruto looked around, nobody really seemed to be listening to him, everyone was exhausted. He sighed and slumped in his seat just like everyone else.

* * *

A/n Sai's turn to take Yuki out, just what will happen? Please rate and review.


	18. Important

ANNNOUNCEMENT! Due to two reviews, I have decided to not only rewrite the first two chapters but about half or three fourths of the fic, the chapters that will be changing are; Pilot, She's what, Karin's hobby, They're dating?, Planning on proof, part of Creepy Teacher will be changed, you got your proof, and part of Beach. 7 out of 17 chapters will be changed. Now I'll give you readers a chance to change my mind, I'm not really sure if I should change up those chapters, If you would like to see what the two reviews said to make me change my mine, then you may go look for those two reviews, and try to reason with me about those two reviews. Until I find a good reason to why I shouldn't change the fic then I'll be writing chapters. I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for an update only to find out that the chapters will be changed. I know spelling errors are a big issue, but that will be changed. To make it easy the two reviewers were ; Floppiefish and Ataokoloinona . Please tell me your thoughts on this decision. PM review, I don't care, I would just like everyone's opinion who has gotten this far in the fic.


	19. Ticklish

A/n Important notice at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Sai, why are you guys leaving me out of something?" Yuki gave Sai a note, frowning.

Sai paused, "Well….we're not exactly leaving you out.."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sai quickly changed the subject, since he couldn't think of anything. " nice weather today."

Yuki sighed but then her face perked up, "Sai don't change the subject,." she wrote, "By any chance are you ticklish?"

"I don't know, I've never been tickled." he replied blankly.

Yuki's mouth dropped and she covered her mouth with her hand, "You've never been tickled?"

"Yeah, how's that so surprising?" Before Sai could say anything Yuki gave him another note.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I will tickle in 5 seconds."

"What the h-" Before Sai could say anything, Yuki jumped on him and pinned him on the ground and started tickling him before, this feeling felt new to him , but he felt the need to laugh. "Yuki!" He managed to say through laughing, "Stop it!" he kept on laughing and tried to use his pale arms to cover his waist. But then he got a better idea, he managed to move his arms to Yuki's waist and mimicked her. She removed her hands, and let out a muted laugh, Sai now had the advantage. He pinned her to ground just as she had done to him. No noised came to Yuki's mouth but he could tell she was laughing. When Yuki coughed however, he pulled away, he got worried. Yuki stood up, put her arms behind her and started walking out the door to Sai's house. Before doing so, she gave him a note.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke you tried to rape me."

Sai started to panic, everyone knew how protective Sasuke was of his imouto. Sai pulled her back and she fell into his chest. They froze, a awkward silence. Until they pulled away, both blushing a bit. She gave him a note, "I'll tell him that if you don't tell me what's going on."

Sai bit his lip, what was he going to do?

* * *

A/n So i finally updated for mute, but honestly, i ran out of ideas for what to happen. So you can go ahead and give suggestions. Please rate and review.


	20. Haunted

A/n Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hopefully this chapter will be long enough to make up for it.

* * *

Yuki POV

I ran around the house, muted giggles coming out of my mouth. No way was I going to let him tickle me. I turned to my right, and saw a closet door. Perfect I thought. As long as I stay quiet in there it could take awhile for him to find me. I opened the door quietly, making sure it didn't creek. Peeking in all I saw was coats, sweaters and such. So I stepped in quietly and closed the door.

"Hello there." A shiver went up my spine, and I slowly turned around. Only to see the mask that haunted me for so many years.

* * *

Sai POV

I cursed under my breathe, why did do that? It was awkward and now I have Yuki running around the house. What if something happens to her? Sasuke would kill me. What if she gets kidnapped? I shook my head, if anyone got into the house I would know. I ran around the house, again, looking for Yuki.

* * *

Yuki POV

The mask that haunted me. The evil creepy smile, the red swirls, pale white. Messy long black hair, I tried not to show fear, but I knew my eyes showed everything I was feeling. How did he get in here?

"You stay quiet now, or else that boy out there, you might not see him again." a snake like voice said. Another shiver went down my spine, "Oh wait, I almost forgot, you cant even talk now can you?" I could hear a hint of amusement from this fact.

I opened my mouth but I remembered nothing could come out. An evil quiet chuckle came from the man, "You really want to talk back now do you?" He pulled out a sharp knife and gently rubbed it against my jaw line. "I'll tell you something. I'll admit you do fascinate me, especially at the age I met you. How you ran away and didn't scream while you hid under that bed. Most kids your age wouldn't have gotten away so easily." He pulled the knife away and flipped it around in his boney hand. He placed it to my throat quickly and I flinched from the cold touch. He placed his mouth near my ear and I gulped, "But I'm more interested in those Uchiha boys." My eyes widened and a part of me knew this killer was smirking. "And if anything that comes out of this room is revealed to ANYONE, something fun will happen." He backed away, pulling the knife away as well. "Now I want you to walk out of here like nothing happened." All I did was nod, it was the only thing I could do.

I turned my back and turned the knob, I closed it quietly . Frightened for my life.

* * *

A/n Sorry for the long wait, I just this great idea for Mute and I decided to write it up. Rushed a bit so I could update, but I'll try as soon as I can. Got so caught up on the Uchiha Saga. So i just got an email saying i got a review for this chapter. I was very delighted and i read it. Then i realized i had put a chapter from USLOL in Mute by accident. So hopefully this helps everyone understand why Yuki was suddenly talking because this is a chapter from USLOL. Thank you Kcgirl94 for pointing that out! ^^ So sorry guys!Please rate and review.


	21. Voice

A/n It's been awhile~ So sorry

* * *

Yuki walked out slowly, her hand still glued to the door knob. A part of her still wanting to look back and see if he was still there. Sai appearing out of no where however stopped her from doing so.

"Yuki!" He flung his arms around her. "You had me so worried, where were you?"

Yuki still in shock from the closet incident said nothing. Even if she could, sadly nothing would have been able to come out of her mouth anyway. Until Sai noticed her hand still on the door knob. "You were hiding in the closet?"

The instant Yuki heard that, she removed her hand. Shaking her head franticly. Sai raised an eyebrow. Slowly reaching towards the door knob, but Yuki roughly yanked his hand away. As well as dragging him into a different room. However, that didn't stop Sai from running back to the closet, Yuki right behind him. "Yuki what happened?" He asked firmly, his hand slowly turning the door knob. Seeing as how Yuki was only focusing on his hand, he opened the door..

"NO!" Yuki's eye widened, and her hands came to her mouth. For the first time in years, she had heard her voice again.

* * *

A/n Long time no update, I sincerely apologize! I've been so busy and I almost forgot that I had started Mute. But I'm going to try to update more often. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. It's all i could write with my busy life for now Next chapter WILL be longer.


	22. Or not

A/n I'm back, yay!

* * *

Sai's eyes widened, "Yuki, did you just speak. Oh my God. ?" he instantly grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed Sasuke's number

"Hello?" Sasuke's voice replied

"Sasuke, come over here ASAP." Sai quickly said.

Panic could be heard in Sasuke's voice, "What happened? Is Yuki okay?"

"Just get over here. NOW!" Sai shouted into the phone and hung up.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I heard my ringtone and pulled my phone out. "Hello?" I asked, not checking the caller ID.

"Sasuke, come over here ASAP,." Sai's voice said, rather quickly. Which caused a panic within me.

"What happened? Is Yuki okay?" I asked, causing everyone to turn to me. Worried looks on their faces.

"Just get over here. NOW" Sai shouted, and then he hung up.

We all immediately ran back to the van, I pushed my foot on the pedal. Going as fast as I could, the speed limit didn't matter right now. All that matters was that we got to Yuki.

* * *

Yuki POV

I couldn't answer Sai when he talk. I wanted to say "Duh." But the surprise overcame me. How is it that after years of being mute, the first word I saw is no. How is it that after many years, this..person, if you can even call him that, is still after me? I've seen the stuff he's done to other people, with my own eyes. I may no know his true intentions, but I'm guessing that he's still after me, making sure I keep my mouth shut. Like I would be able to say anything anyway. I guess he's been stalking me ever since too. Watching who's close to me, using them against me. I never want any of those people to go through what i saw..it was just that bad. I feel sick just even thinking about it. I felt like a doll when Sai dragged me to the living room, sitting me down as we waited for Sasuke. There was an awkward silence, until the door was slammed open.

* * *

Sai POV

I watched as Sasuke shook Yuki, screaming with concern. "Imouto! Are you okay? Did Sai touch you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?

Sasuke stared at me for a second but then went back tohis normal self. "nothing. Now what's the rush?"

"Yuki spoke." I replied casually.

"WHAT?" I heard everyone say in unison.

"It's true, she was hiding in the closet, she came out, scared. I asked her what happened, almost opened the closet and then she shouted no." I replied again.

"And did you actually go back to actually open up the closet to see what was inside?" Neji questioned.

My jaw dropped open I immediately ran back, opened the closet. Nothing but jackets and other things. Casually I walked back, "nothing in there scary." I saw Yuki's eyes widen in shock, nobody seemed to notice.

Sakura turned to Yuki, "Yuki tell us what happened."

Yuki opened her mouth and nothing came out.

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

A/n Ahh I feel so evil, but it's for the story~ Chapter was longer than the previous one as promised. I'll try to update soon . Rate and Review please.


	23. Annoucement

**ANNOUCEMENT : I'M BACK (KINDA)**

So hello there everyone! It's been awhile ^^;; A few years actually haha. Sorry sorry about that. So much has changed it's a bi overwhelming and I must learn how everything works now. Anyways I'm just here to say that I will be back to writing however I will be re-writing these fanfics because _oh my god_. How did you guys like these fics? I got really bored one day and I showed my best friend these and we ended up laughing at all the horrible spelling mistakes and the grammar and just everything was so - _ew_. So I'm rewriting the Uchiha Saga and possibly Mute if I'm up for it. I wrote those probably I don't know.. Fourth or fifth grade haha and I know I can do so much better now. Yuuki was such a Mary-Sue in both series and I don't want her to be portrayed the way I portrayed her. The chapters were so short and choppy and the plot was more like a way for me to satisfy my OTP needs. ETC. Oh this sounds so awkward haha. So.. Yeah I'll be back. I don't know when because I'm still in the process of planning everything out and figuring out all the details for the Uchiha Saga. I am for sure re writing that because that's the work I want to be known as my main series. As for Mute, I don't have any ideas as of now.

Regarding the Uchiha Saga as of now I'm thinking about making it a at least three part trilogy but I'm contemplating on a fourth part. There's the new prequel I never got the chance to screw up, The Third Uchiha (which I screwed up) and Loved and Loveless ( which is probably going to go under a title change which I also screwed up) confirmed for the Uchiha Saga. I'm still deciding if I should just cram the prequel in with the Third Uchiha or make it as a different story but I'm not sure and I would love you hear your opinion on this topic. I've also been tapping into my artistic side and have decided to make a deviant art account when the time comes where I'm satisfied with my skills. I'll draw out scenes and maybe short little comics of a scene from a chapter. This is going off track.

Might as well continue going off track then HAHA. Also I've decided to make a doujinshi (fan comic) but I might also write that out in fanfic form so I can pace myself when drawing pages. It's a modern AU high school plotline centered around Yuuki and what happens when the Sand siblings transfer to Konoha High and much more! It's a little bit of everything I guess but if I were to write it out I feel as though it would be very cliché and whatnot because it's filled with all my romantic ideas kekeke.

Umm okay I think I've covered everything I wanted to say. I really hope I didn't forget anything because it'll be awkward to come with another announcement ^^;; But yeah so I'll be back soon (perhaps in a few months) and I hope you'll all support me. I hope you'll enjoy joining Yuuki and her struggles (again if you already have read the current/original Uchiha Saga) in a new and improved fic. I'll check for messages if you have anything to say and whatnot. Thank you all so much for your support. I'll be back, ja ne!


	24. Officially Back!

Return!

Hi everyone! I'm officially back! I have finally started writing out the Uchiha Saga which has just been uploaded. To clarify this part is the very first part of the series so basically a prequel. I hope you don't mind starting all the way from the beginning with Yuki's birth. More information can be found when you check it out. For now I will not delete the two parts of the Uchiha Saga I have as of now since they are my 'guides' with the plotline and I can always go back to look at them for planning purposes. There has been a lot of change, mainly with Yuki's character but I hope you all still find her likable and enjoy watching her develop and grow. Ah without further ado I present to you the : Uchiha Saga.

Link here: s/9308324/1/Uchiha-Saga


End file.
